I guess I left you in the dark
by Isabelle321
Summary: Она не первая девушка, которая расстанется с тобой из-за твоей профессии, и она будет не последней.


Автор/Переводчик: allal0ngthewatcht0wer/Fistex

Бета: Fake fairy

Саммари: "Она не первая девушка, которая расстанется с тобой из-за твоей профессии, и она будет не последней".

От автора: Вдохновлено песней "Mouth Shut" австралийской поп-рок-группы The Veronicas.

Дин Гейер встречался с одной из солисток Лизой Ориглиассо несколько лет назад, пара даже планировала пожениться, но они расстались из-за напряженного рабочего графика.

Благодарности: Благодарю Fake fairy за обложку и работу бетой! Отдельное спасибо автору за драббл.

Она не первая девушка, которая расстанется с тобой из-за твоей профессии, и она будет не последней.

Она не первая девушка, которая будет чувствовать отвращение и она, конечно, будет не последней.

Тем не менее это не легче для тебя.

Ты не гордишься тем, чем занимаешься. Ты не делаешь это, потому что тебе хочется.

Ты делаешь это, потому что доведен до отчаяния. Снаружижестокий мир. Каждый должен найти место под солнцем тем или иным образом.

"Не у всех есть любящие папочки, готовые заплатить за учебу".

Она не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

Ее папы присылают деньги за квартиру, всякий раз как она попросит**.** Она не работает. Не работала и дня в своей жизни, не считая присмотра за детьми и выгула собак.

Твои родители оставилитебя без средств к существованию в ту же минуту, как закончилась старшая школа и ты отказался от стипендии в Университет штата Монтана, чтобы поехать в Нью-Йорк и стать актером. Твоя семья не разбирается в искусстве. Ты не спортсмен и, хотя твои оценки вполне приличные, тебе не о чем написать в письме домой.

У тебя была "нормальная" работа какое-то время; ты работал в итальянском ресторане, но ты потерял ее через шесть месяцев, когда ресторан разорился.

Ты был в отчаянии. Одно мгновение и уже бездомный. Дважды испытывая желание бросить все и вернуться домой, с чувством горечи и стыда. Но ты быстро понял, что в тебе есть качества, которые могут помочь тебе пройти через это. Ты изменился. Стал выше и сильнее. Стал нравится девушкам. Ты превратился из глупого ребенка в красивого молодого парня, и ты можешь использовать это для своей цели.

Ты поступил в НЙАДИ чтобы стать актером. Каждый день становится актерским опытом для тебя. Ты претворяешься таким обходительным, сексуальным, уверенным парнем и также претворяешься, что наслаждаешься тем, чем занимаешься.

Ты встретил ее в душевой. Вы оба увлажняли кожу. Ты заботишься о своем теле, о своей внешности, потому что в этом есть необходимость. Потому что ты сделаешь все для своей цели. Люди смеются над твоим ритуалом увлажнения или твоимиизнуряющими тренировками,но они совсем не знают причины, почему ты делаешь это.

Ты честно не думал, что ваши отношения разовьются в то, что получилось. Когда ты впервые встретил ее, она была зациклена на своем бывшем и настаивала, что между вами не может быть чего-то большего, чем дружба. Но прежде чем ты опомнился, ты провел ночи в ее квартире, она пригласила тебе переехать к ней, и ты столкнулся с ее соседями, они оба относились к тебе очень настороженно и наблюдали за тобой, как ястребы. Странно, но ты не ненавидишь их. Они приглядывали за своим другом. Ты делал бы тоже самое для своих друзей или для своих сестер.

Ты не ненавидишь даже его.

Ты должен. У тебя, возможно, есть что скрывать, но он не лучше для нее, чем ты. Он собственник. Вспыльчивый. Равнодушный. Ты слышал что-то о том, что он насильно вытолкнул Сантану из "шкафа" и назвал Курта педиком. Но ты никогда не поднимал тему о нем.Ты знал, что это всегда был он. Бог знает почему.

Ты задаешься вопросом, стоило ли тебе рассказать ей правду в самом начале ваших отношений. Любила бы она тебя, если бы знала?

Тебе не следовало затягивать с этим настолько долго.

Впрочем, сейчас уже слишком поздно, и ты не можешь вернуться назад и все изменить.

Так или иначе, ты должен быть актером каждый день и играть роль уверенного, зрелого, уравновешенного парня, который расстался со своей девушкой и нормально чувствует себя по этому поводу.

Здесь нет ничего, что ты не делал раньше.


End file.
